onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi/Synopsis
History Orochi used to be a man who turned his back on humanity. Although it is unknown to what extent, he was also some sort of fighting genius. Eventually he crossed paths with Psykos, who swayed him to join her cause. Psykos turned him into a monster through a special "growth" stimulating process by putting him through many near death experiences. Orochi became Psykos's greatest success after many failures and sacrifices occurring. As he began to transform from a human into a monster, his appearance began to change drastically, although he was not quite at the towering height he would eventually obtain. Psykos also conditioned his mind to be totally submissive to her. Several years before the events of the story, Orochi battled and defeated Gouketsu. Instead of killing the martial artist, Orochi took him to the Monster Association Headquarters and gave him an offer to help the martial artist gain more power in exchange for cooperation. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gyoro Gyoro is first seen speaking with Orochi about the monster raid's situation, though he stays relatively silent. After Tatsumaki kills the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as no concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals, and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Orochi later kills and eats Awakened Cockroach for his failure to kill Genos and was about to do the same to Do-S, but spared her on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request. He realizes Gouketsu wasn't present at the meeting and has Gyoro Gyoro try to find him, but to Gyoro Gyoro's shock and worry, it discovers Gouketsu's head was cleaved from his body by an unknown hero. Monster Association Arc Bofoi mentions how Orochi destroyed one of his surveillance drones by impaling its thick armor with one of his horns. Moreover, the drone was unable to initiate the self-destruct mechanism before it was destroyed. This causes Bofoi a great deal of fear, and later he chooses not to help the Hero Association in their eventual raid because of it. After Garou is captured and Gyoro Gyoro introduces him to Orochi, the Monster King gives him one day to bring back the head of any hero in order to prove his loyalty and join the Monster Association. Later, when Garou returns to fight the Monster Association, Garou finds himself in Gyoro Gyoro's throne room and the two have a brief battle before Gyoro Gyoro decides to let Orochi take care of him. Orochi reaches through the floor and tightly grasps Garou in his hand, and the two move to the massive colosseum-like throne room to accommodate Orochi's massive size. The two begin to fight, and as the fight goes on Orochi begins to unveil his true appearance, unraveling his body into endless horns, mouths, and dragons, and Garou begins to take heavy damage from the onslaught of claws and fire. As the fight rages on, many Mysterious Beings are killed in the crossfire. Despite Garou's ferocious efforts, he is no match for Orochi's inhuman powers and is eventually sent crashing into a wall by a heavy blow. Gyoro tells Garou to give up, for Orochi surpasses him in every aspect. But Garou derisively laughs and says that while Orochi is strong, he relies solely on his strength and has no real strategic or cognitive abilities, believing that he is a mindless monster and stating that he isn't at all afraid of him. Garou takes a fighting stance, but his eyes widen when he sees Orochi takes the same stance. Gyoro reveals that Orochi is in fact a fighting genius as well, and he was able to learn the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist just by observing Garou's movements. Orochi boasts to Garou that since he did not feel fear before, he will now grant him true terror. Alas, Garou is undeterred, and he passionately jumps up to strike Orochi. Despite this, Garou is easily knocked back, and collides into the wall yet again, knocking him unconscious and marking Orochi as the victor. After the initial clash between the heroes and the monsters, Orochi and several other Dragon-level monsters are called by Gyoro Gyoro for a meeting. Soon afterwards, a small group of weaker monsters who fled from the clash are crushed by Gyoro Gyoro into a cube of meat and fed to Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro calls for Orochi to save her after being utterly decimated by Tatsumaki, although Orochi is unable to hear her. This is because Orochi has already started climbing through the rubble of the Monster Association base to personally meet Saitama, increasing his size several times over and spewing streams of fire. Upon meeting him, Orochi realizes that Saitama is not trash that can be ignored and attacks him, only managing to singe the end of his cape. The nearby Overgrown Rover is awoken by the struggle after having been knocked unconscious by Saitama earlier. Orochi orders Rover to kill Saitama, but it flees with its tail between its legs when it catches a glimpse of Saitama's face. Orochi is shocked by Rover's disobedience and asks Saitama just what he did to him. When Saitama replies that he went easy on him, Orochi realizes that he is the one who killed Gouketsu and Elder Centipede, two of the Monster Association's major executives. Orochi gets excited at the thought of such a powerful opponent and condenses himself into a slimmer, more humanoid form to fight at full force. As he properly introduces himself Saitama cuts him off, telling him his expectations are already low enough. Orochi then relentlessly attacks Saitama, his blows shaking the entire landmass of Z-City. Several punches and enormous fiery blasts later, Saitama launches himself through Orochi's skull, having ripped the Monster King's body to shreds over the course of the battle. Orochi asks Saitama what happened and Saitama replies that it was just a normal punch. His fractured head then falls into the abyss, now knowing true terror for himself. Orochi's body is then discovered by one of Gyoro Gyoro's drones just before she is defeated herself by Tatsumaki. However, Orochi ultimately survives Saitama's punch. His body, splattered across the Monster Association base, slowly reforms, absorbing all monsters unfortunate enough to come near him. He senses that Gyoro Gyoro is gone and Psykos herself is fighting Tatsumaki. Orochi blasts at Psykos and Tatsumaki from all directions with his scattered body parts then reaches out from the bottom of the base toward the two. References Category:Character Synopsis